pribehy_xanfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Válečník
Válečník je as nejrozšířenějšípovolání vůbec, jelikož je univerznální pro všechny magii neovládající postavy a otevírá velký výběr zbraní a hlavně zbrojí, který si může postava vzít, proto se i všeobecně asi nejvíce hodí na hraní zcela nebojových postav. Jak jej RPit (ve zkratce) Válečník jako takový je typický voják, ať už řadového, nebo velícího postavení, nicméně je využíván i k tolika jiným (nebojovým) rolím, že je u něj bezpředmětné nějak určovat mantinely, ve kterých by měl být hrán. Je to jedno ze třech povolání, která lze označit za lehká a to právě proto, že u něj mantinely takřka neexistují. Obvyklé bývá snad jen to, že vůbec neumí ovládat žádnou magii a ani magii příliš nerozumí (tím pádem by se od ní měl držet radši dál, aby jej náhodou nespálila), u ras jako jsou vysocí elfové je však i toto diskutabilní. Rovněž jen málokdo volí válečníka za lukostřelce, jelikož pro tuto roli se více hodí lovec i tulák. Schopnosti v boji Válečník je všeoebcně bojovník na blízko spíše těžšího ražení, nosící obvykle kovové zbroje a používající buďto obouruční zbraně, nebo zbraně jednoruční kombinované se štíty. Lehká výzbroj, avšak i tak obvykle kombinovaná s těžším arzenálem, je příznačná spíše pro Hordu. Dá se říct, že válečník coby někdo, kdo se specializuje výhradně na boj z blízka, je mnohdy jendím z nejlepších šermířů a platí pro něj, že má velkou výdrž a ustojí i nějakých pár ran, než opravdu padne. V boji tváří v tvář jej tak nelze příliš snadno porazit hrubou silou, nemáte-li mnohem více zkušeností. Velkou nevýhodou válečníka je naopak fakt, že střelné zbraně má obvykle spíše jako sekundární specializaci, pokud je vůbec vlastní a používá. Proti útočníkům na dálku má tak jen svůj štít, zbroj a vytrvalost, nicméně pokud chce skutečně ohrozit nějakého zkušenějšího střelce nebo mága, potřebuje se k němu dostat, což přebíháním z několika desítek metrů přes zcela otevřené prostrenství asi jen málokdy dokáže. Všeobecně by tedy mělo platit že většina ostatních postav by se neměla být schopna postavit srovnatelně silnému válečníkovi ve férovém boji, nicméně jakmile přijde na zákeřné útoky a střelbu, potřebuje být válečník na blízké vzdálenosti nebo být dobře připraven na útok do zad, jinak je na místě, aby přiznal porážku. Velkým omylem jsou narážky na rychlost válečníka. Zbroj a štít dokáží člověka zpomalovat a omezovat, ale pouze svou vahou, pohyblivostí takřka vůbec (jsou-li správně vyrobeny a na míru). Silný člověk zvyklý na sobě nosit zbroj se tak stává spíše méně vytrvalým, ale rozhodně ne výrazně pomalejším. To samé platí o útocích a obraně, i válečník v plné plátové zbroji dokáže zasadit sérii velice rychlých a nebezpečných úderů a bylo by velice chybné jej v tomto směru podceňovat. Talenty U válečníka jsou tak jako takřka všude 3 talentové stromy a od nich se odvíjí i 3 styly boje. Doménou všech je zejména bojiště, větší střety a boj na blízko. Arms Armsový válečník používá obouruční zbraně, což jsou v obecném měřítku zbraně vhodné jak do bitev, tak do soubojů, záleží však na typu zbraně. Zatímco dvouruční meče jsou hlavně útočné zbraně vhodné pro tvrdé rozbíjející útoky zaměřené na proražení řad nepřítele, ostatní součásti arzenálu armosvých válečníků mají využití zcela jiné. Dřevcové zbraně (tedy kopí, sudlice, halapartny) jsou zbraně vhodné jak proti jízdě, tak proti pěchotě, avšak jsou poměrně nevhodné pro souboje, využívají se v bojích ve formacích a jejich základem je úzká spolupráce s ostatními spolubojovníky. Zbývají pak zbraně drtivé, což jsou sekery a dvouruční kladiva. Tyto zbraně se v bitvách používají spíše k útoku na brány a opevnění, do samotného boje na bojišti však příliš vhodné nejsou. Jejich obrovská váha z nich však činí cosi takřka nekrytelného a proto je před nima třeba z pravidla především uhýbat. Úhyby však mohou snadno vyčerpávat více, než samotné útoky, což dělá z těchto zbraní při správném a šetřivém užívání velice účinné nástroje na souboje. V soubojích se pochopitelně dají i velice účinně využívat dvouruční meče, které díky své váze až 4,5 kilogramu dokáží proseknout většinu zbrojí a mají takovou dopadovou sílu, že mohou po několika ranách zcela znecitlivět nebo dokonce zlomit ruku, která se je snaží zastavovat štítem (u drtivých zbraní už i jeden na kolmo krytý úder štítem zcela zpřeráží kosti v ruce). Všeobecně častá taktika armsového válečníka spočívá v udržování si bezpečné vzdálenosti od soupeře a zasypávání jej těžkými (avšak zejména u dvouručních mečů ani zdaleka ne vždy pomalými a neohrabanými!) ranami, dokud nedojde do fáze, kdy se už nevydrží bránit. Fury Tito válečníci se specializují na boj se dvěma zbraněma. Všeobecně jsou stavěni především na útočný styl boje, používají z válečníků nejlehčí zbroje a jejich stylem boje je "dej 2 rány za každou obdrženou". Na bojišti umí udělat velký zmatek, nicméně jejich životnost nebývá příliš velká. Omezená zbroj a absence štítu spojené s využíváním kratších zbraní vedou k rychlému sbírání drobnějších i vážnějších zranění a tak mají podobní "šílenci a berserkeři" životnost často jen jednu bitvu. V soubojích využívají zejména faktu, že mohou soupeře vážně ohrozit oběma rukama a tak se obvykle snaží dostat na bližší vzdálenost a zasypat jej sériemi úderů, které lze jen těžko stíhat vykrýt. Mají ze všech válečníků zdaleka nejmenší šanci překonat vzdálenost ke střeleckým bojovníkům živí, naopak mohou vážně ohrozit soupeře s dvouručními zbraněmi, pokud si je nedokáží udržet od těla. K bojovníkům se dvěmi jednoručkami dodám ještě jednu poznámku, prakticky se nepoužívaly dvě stejné zbraně, taková kombinace se stává jen zcela zbytečnou příteží, nejedná-li se o nějaké dýky nebo něco nejvýše o délce tesáku. Delší nebo těžší zbraně se však již obvykle tahají pouze v pravé ruce, která je více útočně používaná, zatímco levé ruce, která je častěji užívána k obraně (někdy až jako štít) postačí obvykle i pouhá dýka nebo menší sekerka. Protection Štíty a obvykle i těžší zbroje používající bojovníci, kteří tvoří pevné jádro armády. Mají nejlepší předpoklady pro útok proti střelcům i mágům, těžký štít je však dokáže zpomalovat a vyčerpávat, navíc jim významně dokáže omezovat rozhled. Soustřeďují se častěji na taktiku vyčkávání, nechávají protivníka útočit a pouze uhybají nebo jeho útoky vykrývají štítem, nemá-li obouruční zbraň, ve vhodném okamžiku pak zasazují smrtící protiúder. Navzdory předsudkům však umí také velice nebezpečně útočit, jejich štít jim sice omezuje rozhled, na druhou stranu jim umožňuje poměrně bezpečně se přiblížit k soupeři až na zcela kontaktní vzdálenost. Štít nezakrývá rozhled jen protection válečníkovi, ale i nepříteli, který přes něj často nevidí na zbraň a má tak až velice opožděné a omezené možnosti ohledně obrany. Všeobecně je proto velice nebezpečné si pustit válečníka se štítem blíže k tělu, i samotný úder štítem může změnit průběh boje, co je ale jeho reálně velkou výhodou je onen smrtící, takřka nepředvídatelným směrem mířený poslední výpad či sek zbraně skryté za štítem. Spelly Execute Zde není moc co vymýšlet, tento spell je jasně myšlený jako silný útok mířený na už oslabeného, krvácejícího a sotva se bránícího jedince, má za cíl jediné - drtivou ranou ukončit jeho trápení. Challengieng shout Jen těžko si lze představit, že ve chvíli, kdy se někdo postaví jako superman před řady svých spolubojovníků, sám mezi nepřátele a zařve na ně "Tak pojďte si pro mě zbabělci!", že bude ignorován. Takový cíl je přece tak snadný... Avšak dává čas ostatním se přeskupit a znovu zaútočit. Taunt Obdoba challenging shoutu, nicméně mířená na konkrétní cíl, který je válečníkem zesměšňován, urážen či jinak provokován k tomu, aby na něj zaútočil. Funguje hlavně na zvěř, která automaticky útočí na toho, kdo je nejblíže a působí pro ni aktuálně jako ten nejvíce velký, uřvaný a hlavně nebezpečný jedinec. Intercept, Charge Sebrat všechny síly, co v sobě ještě máte a doběhnout toho, kdo prchá nebo si dojít pro další cíl, to je Intercept či Charge. Válečníci sice nevynikají velkou vytrvalostí ohledně běhu, ale jsou cvičeni v rychlém sprintu na krátkou vzdálenost a v tom by měli být velmi nebezpeční i pro lehčeji oděné jedince, kteří buďto nejsou tak fyzicky zdatní, nebo jsou zvyklí spíše na vytrvalostní běhy. Slam Asi spíše k těžším zbraním se hodící spell, obsahující delší, pečlivější nápřah, uvážení cíle a pak drtivý úder, mající za úkol prorazit obranu nepřítele a připravit si jej pro další útoky. Stance mastery + Stancy obecně Existují desítky až stovky způsobů, jak stát a jak držet zbraň, lze je však celkem obstojně dělit na spíše útočné a na spíše obranné postoje. Z každého postoje lze pochopitelně provádět jiné pohyby, je jasné, že pokud máte štít a držíte si pravý bok vepředu, pak nejspíše nevyužijete všechny výhody plynoucí na příklad ze skrývání zbraně za štítem, ale máte lepší možnosti ohledně držení si nepřítele od sebe, pokud to zrovna potřebujete. Stance mastery by se dalo označit za nácvik rychlého měnění nejen postojů, ale všeobecně stylů boje, kterých má každý bojovník v repertoáru více než jen jeden. Rychlé přehazování mezi nima může snadno rozhodit a překvapit soupeře, který náhle vypadne z rytmu a hned neví, co bude dál a co dělat, zatímco vy už přirpavujete další útok. Shield Wall Mimo bitvu samotnou občas těžko RPitelný spell, jehož podstatou by mělo být zejména zatažení se do obrany, chránění se štítem, blokování všeho, co se dá a to pokud možno i za asistcene ostatních ve formaci. Battle Shout Válečník může, je-li trochu velitelské krve, sebrat své spolubojovníky a dodat jim odvahu k tomu, aby se semkli a znovu zaútočili s plnou silou. Jedná se tedy o spell, který vnímám hlavně jako účinek na morálku spojenců. Retaliation Zaujmout spíše defensivní postoj, čekat na útoky, vykrývat je a okamžitě bez váhání za ně vracet protiútoky, tak lze vnímat Retaliation, třebaže je trochu náročné interpretovat i tento spell, protože mnozí zejména armsově založení válečníci mají podobný styl boje za svůj všeobecně hlavní. Cleave Silnější a rozmáchlejší horizontálně vedené seky, které mají za úkol ohrozit i více nepřátel najednou. Je dosti nepravděpodobné, že by někdo skutečně dokázal jedním sekem hned dva najednou zabít (tři ani nezmiňuju), ale ohrozit a odehnat od sebe, to rozhodně ano, zvlášť má-li obouruční zbraň. Intimidating Shout K bitvám a válečnému umění všeobecně nepatří ani zdaleka jen zkušenosti, síla, rychlost, vytrvalost či samotná technická zručnost v boji, ale také psychologický efekt na soupeře i na spojence. Zkušenější válečníci s tímto mí pracovat velmi dobře a i pouhý řev spojený s vyběhnutím vpřed tak dokáže mnohé nepřátele takv yděsit, že se dají na úrpk. Revenge Hlavní síla defensivně bojujících válečníků, hlavně těch se štítem. Šikovně svedený úder stranou nebo správně načasované vběhnutí do útoku nepřítele, když se teprve napřahuje, může vést k naprostému odkrytí cíle. Válečník a zejména ten cvičený v obranném stylu boje umí tyto příležitosti vyhledávat a díky štítu často vytvářet. Náhlý útok zpoza štítu, který právě něco vykryl, se tak stává mnohdy takřka neblokovatelným, dostane-li se válečník dostatečně blízko k nepříteli. Rend Další ze snadno interpretovatelných spellů, jedná se o poranení soupeře takovým způsobem, že silněji krvácí, což jej pochopitelně oslabuje. Heroic Strike Tento spell je udělaný dosti nešikovně, jelikož se má jednat o jakýsi velmi silný/až sebevražedný útok. Něco takového by mělo soupeře zejména rozhodit, nějak nahlodat jeho obranu, aby se odkryl před následujícím útokem, bohužel mi zde poněkud chybí nějaký systémový krátkodobý debuff na sražení hit avoidu, InRP by tam něco takového ale patřit mělo. Thunder Clap Jeden z velice neobratných a těžko interpretovatelných spellů. Válečník má nejspíše vyskočit a udeřit do země/dupnout, což by mělo mít nějaký zpomalujícíe fekt na ostatní nepřátele. Něco takového si však v RP vůbec nedokážu představit a tak je spell spíše jen obyčejným plošňákem bez vysvětlení. Vůbec bych jej neRPil. Shield Block Technicky vzato se dá říct, že tento spell pod sebou skrývá maximální soustředění se na blokování štítem, i když je systémově opět poněkud nešikovný díky faktu, že jej neprovází žádné omezení útoku. Jisté je jen to, že maximální možné kdytí se štítem dělá z válečníka tak trochu pomyslný boxovací pytel, který toho moc nevidí. Sebevětší štít nedokáže zakrýt celé tělo a pokud se někdo prostě jen zabalí za něj a pouze se brání, vždy mu zůstává nějaká část těla odkrytá. Dostatečně zkušený válečník vám takto však může nabídnout volný útok na nohu, zatímco už dávno chystá útok například na vaši hlavu (Revenge). V každém případě je tento spell opět spíše PvE výmysl než něco, co reálně funguje, přinejmenším vzhledem k faktu, že defensivní válečník je při Shield Blocku mnohdy poněkud paradoxně nejnebezpečnější. Victory Rush Jak už bylo několikrát zmíněno, válečník pracuje s morálkou svou, svých spolubojovníků a svých nepřátel lépe, než kdokoliv jiný. Po zabití soupeře je pro něj v zápalu boje snadné se vrhnout vpřed na další cíl. Hamstring Účinný útok na nohu (podkolení šlachu nejčastěji) nepřítele za účelem jeho zneschopnění, aby nemohl prchnout. Nejčastěji by tedy mělo jít o útok zezadu/z boku, spíše než zepředu. Bloodrage Další ze spellů pracující s morálkou. Ať už to zní jakkoliv, ochutnat vlastní krev (doslvně ochutnat) dokáže v boji neuvěřitelně nabudit a rozzuřit kohokoliv, dát mu novou energii, novou sílu vrhnout se vpřed. I toto někteří válečníci, zejména berserkeři (a orkové, občas nejspíše i trpaslíci), využívají. Sunder Armor Útoky Sunder Armoru jsou mířeny obvykle na řemínky, které drží zbroj pohromadě, čímž ji doslova "rozebírají". Některé zbroje je snazší tímto způsobem poškozovat, některé těžší, útok na spoj na zbroji může citelně oslabit obranu nepřítele ať už jej samotný útok i poraní či ne. Jedná se tedy o jednu z "trpělivých" taktik, které mají za úkol soupeře co nejvíce oslabit než přijde skutečný pokus jej zabít. Overpower Tento spell sice hovoří o jakémsi "přetlačení" nepřítele, to je však představa dosti hloupá. Nikdy nepovažujte jakési "zaklesnutí" zbraní do sebe a přetlačování se za dobrý nápad. Soupeř vám prostě jen povolí, nechá vás cuknout zbraní, která je náhle bez odporu, dopředu, při tom uhne z její dráhy a než stihnete zareagovat (neboť útočník, a v tuto chvíli se z něj útočník stane, je vždy o myšlenku napřed) vás zabije. Overpower tak prosím nikdy neberte jako snahu přetlačit nepřítele, jedná se spíše o rychlý útok volně navazující na vykrytý útok předchozí. Nikdo nevydrží jen blokovat útočníkovy útoky. Každý kryt povoluje obranu, stejně jako ji povoluje každý útok. Samotná "výměna" útoků a krytů by nikdy neměla obsahovat více jak 3 útoky a protútoky (dohromady). Proto prosím neberte Overpower ani jako skok na nepřítele a šílených 10 útoků v řadě. Pokud jej 2. útokem nezabijete, je na čase přemýšlet, jeslti je dobrý nápad udělat ještě 3., nebo je lepší se na to už vybodnout a stáhnout se zase do bezpečné vzdálenosti, protože pokud někoho do 3 útoků nezabijete, zabije on vás. Věřte, že tomu tak často bývá. Zapomeňte na filmové ťukání si zbraněmi celé desítky vteřin aniž by se od sebe soupeři vzdálili a dali si "pauzu" na opětovné zaujmutí bojového postoje a přemýšlení o dalších krocích. Disarm Co dodat - odzbrojení protivníka. Mocking Blow Smysl tohoto útoku by mělo být jaksi zesměšnit nebo urazit cíl, tak, aby se rozzuřil a zaútočil na jeho původce. Neptejte se mě, jak to RPit, ale takto to patrně má být. Kategorie:Povolání Kategorie:Příručky